Pleb Tier Teitoku days
by chanster17
Summary: Just your ordinary cute harem-like story of Kancolle with a Half Japanese-Filipino admiral called Kurisu Ikawa He will Embark on a Adventure that is very fun, comedic and different :3 Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this Fanfic! :D I give this all to you! :) PS: Admiral Kurisu is a childhood friend of Admiral Tenzou :)
1. Chapter 1: VACATION!

Admiral: *sleeping in the bed* mnm~ *wakes up and the sunlight directly hits its eyes* AHHHHHH MY EYES! *puts a pillow behinds his face and closes the curtains*

Admiral: Welp, lets start the day then~ *suits up and hears his phone saying "You have a call Onii-chan~"*

Admiral: Who would that be.. *picks up his phone and answers* moshi moshi~ who is this?~

?: Hello m8, its me, Mirai~

Admiral: oh, hey m8, wassup? xD

Mirai: Nothing Much, just wanna talk to you about somethin~

Admiral: ohh.. what is it?

Mirai: your getting better and better in managing, commanding and taking care of you shipgirls man

Admiral: ohh really? I'm still newb tho :v

Mirai: haha xD well, the administration of UN have some plans for you and your shipgirls, they mention about a Vacation or something~

Admiral: ohh, really? I doubt they'll give me and my Shipgirls a Vacation :v

Mirai: haha.. well, after the UN is done planning, I'll give you the plans about it okay?

Admiral: Okay sure man~

Mirai: Okay man, bye bye bro~

Admiral: Okay bro~ *ends the call* I wonder what are they planning doe~ I hope its not bad like last time~ =~=

Admiral: *leaves the room and and goes to the mess hall* time to drink coffe- *got tackled by Kongou*

Kongou: Coffee is bad Teitoku~ don't try it~!

Admiral: But Coffee is my thing! And get off me Kongou!

Kongou: Aww that's mean Teitoku~ *pount*

Admiral: Plss Kongou! Or else my.. *speaks on his mind* ( My morning glory! Why do you have to rise up now!)

Kongou: Your what admiral? Btw Admiral, something is point me~

Admiral ( Sh#t! ) P-plss get off me Kongou! *blushing intensifies*

Kongou: Okay geez Teitoku~ *she gets off me*

Admiral: Good~ *cleans myself*

Kongou: So how are you teitoku?~

Admiral: I'm fine thank you very much.

Kongou: Great! *holds his hand* can you come with me for tea?~

Admiral: B-but I have to drink coffee..

Kongou: Plss~? *She says it in a cute manner and with puppy eyes*

Admiral: Geez.. fine.. lets go Kongou

Kongou: yehee! *she drags me at the Kongou Class's room at 30 kts*

Admiral: Whoah! Wait Kongou! Slow down! *vomiting intensifies* ughh…

Kongou Class's Room

Kongou: Here Admiral~ *she gives him a cup of tea*

Admiral: Thanks Kongou~ *drinks the tea and got surprised* mnmn~! It taste better than I expected!

Kongou: hehe~ glad you like it admiral~ *she smiles to him*

Admiral: So, where are you sisters Kongou? *saying while sips tea*

Kongou: Haruna is helping with Shoukaku with the paper works and and resources while Hiei and and Khirishima are with the other battleships~

Admiral: ohh~ is that so? *sips more tea* ahh~ this tea is delicious~

Kongou: hehe~! I knew Teitoku will love it~

Admiral: hehe.. ^^ *done sipping tea* well, I have to go now Kongou, I'll be taking my leave now

Kongou: Wait Teitoku! *she tackles me and lands on top of me*

Admiral: W-what is it Kongou!?

Kongou: Since me and Teitoku are the only one in this room, T-Teitoku..

Admiral: W-what is it Kongou? *blushing intensifies again*

Kongou: I-I L-Lo-! *Admiral's Phone is ringing*

Admiral ( thank god, I would explode ) would you excuse me Kongou?

Kongou: Sure Teitoku~ *she gets off me and pouts* ( Damn the phone~! Hmmp! )

Admiral: Moshi Moshi~

Mirai: hey man, I got the plans from the UN for you~

Admiral: Ohh, then whats the plan?

Mirai: You and your shipgirls will go to Pearl harbor to have a Vacation there and give respect at the Arizona memorial

Admiral: Really!? A Vacation?! Finally!

Mirai: and the good part is that Admiral Tenzou and his shipgirls will be going with you.

Admiral: Tenzou!? My childhood friend!?

Mirai: Yes

Admiral: WOHOO! I can finally meet him again! I'm all fired up!

Mirai: haha xD well, I'll send you the file via Email man~

Admiral: Okay man~! Thx! Would you like to come with us man?

Mirai: I wish I would man but I need to have some "time" With my Mutsu~ :^)

Admiral: Ohhh~ Hahaha xD Well you do that man xD well bye man~! Talk to you later~

Mirai: K Bye :3

Admiral: *ends call*

Kongou: Whats with the happy face Admiral~

Admiral: Well pack your bags Kongou cuz we're going to Pearl Harbor to have a vacation there!

Kongou: Really!? Wehheee!

Admiral: *calls Shoukaku on her phone* Hey Shoukaku

Shoukaku: Hello admiral~

Admiral: Tell everyone to pack there bags, because we're going to Pearl Harbor and have a Vacation there!

This is my first Fanfic guys, I hope you'll like it =w= sorry for the bad engrish doe :v Well, look forward to the next Chapter guys~ :3 *fan service intensifies*


	2. Chapter 2: MY LUGGAGE

Admiral: I'm so excited for that vacation~! FINALLY I CAN GET SOME REST WITH MY SHIPGIRLS! I'VE BEEN WAITING THIS TO HAPPEN~!

Admiral: so lets continue my agenda~ *he tries to put his stuff on his luggage bag* Damn it! It won't fit! *tries to push it harder*

Shoukaku: Umm, teitoku~ can I come in?

Admiral: Sure Shoukaku! *tries to push it* Ahh!

Shoukaku: *she enters my room and sees me having a hard time* what are you doing there Teitoku?

Admiral: just trying to put my stuff in my luggage bag! *tries to push it* Ah god!

Shoukaku: Can I help Teitoku?~

Admiral: Sure ^^ now grab that part and push in my go okay? *he points on what Part of the stuff that Shoukaku will push*

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral~ *she holds on that part of the stuff*

Admiral: Okay so in 1..2...3 GO! *He pushes the stuff* AHH!

Shoukaku: *Pushes hard too* Mnmnn~!

Meanwhile outside the room

Haruna: *Humming* hmn~ hmn~ hmn *hears some commotion from my bedroom*

Haruna: Hmm~ whats all the commotion there~ *she puts her ears to the door*

Admiral: MNMNMN! MNMNMN!

Shoukaku: AHHHH! Mnmn!

Admiral: AHHH! Shoukaku!

Shoukaku: MNMNN! Admiral!

Haruna: *she blushes hard and runs away quickly* I wouldn't knew Admiral could be like this! \\\\\\\

At My Bedroom

Admiral: Its almost there Shoukaku! Keep it up!

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral! Mnn! *she pushes it in all her might*

Admiral: *he also pushes in all his might too* Almost there! *when the stuff is already been in place, he quickly zips it closed* there!

Shoukaku *sits down and pants* ahh.. Ahh.. Finally we did it~!

Admiral: *sits down too and pants* ahh.. Ahh.. Yeah Shoukaku :) thx for helping me out! :D

Shoukaku: Your welcome~ *she smiles*

Admiral: *gives her a head pat* hehe~ I love your smiles Shoukaku~

Shoukaku: *She blushes* R-really Admiral? O/O

Admiral: Yeah ^^ *he pats her head softly*

Shoukaku: Hehe~ thx a lot Admiral~ ^\\\\\\\^ *she blushes while smiling and saids on her mind* ( And I love everything about you admiral~ )

Admiral: So is your stuff ready?

Shoukaku: Yap~!

Admiral: Hehe thats co- *suddenly hears a braking sound and looks behind and sees the luggage explode with clothes flying all over the place* whoah!

Shoukaku Kyaa! *she was suprised*

Admiral: Are you alright Shoukaku?!

Shoukaku: Yeah I'm fine *she cleans herself since some of the clothes landed on her*

Admiral: *looks at the luggage* Aww~ the Zipper is broken..

Shoukaku: *she smells the aroma of one my t-shirt and then shes saids in her mind* ( Wow.. The smell of Admiral's T-shirt~ its so nice and manly~ ) *she smells the t-shirt more while blushing*

Admiral: Shoukaku.

Shoukaku: Y-yes?! *quickly stops then looks at him while blushing*

Admiral: I'll be going to the mall to buy a new one, so wanna come with me for Shopping Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: R-really? Just the two of us? *she say if while her face is blushing* ( C-could this be a date?! ) *saids on her mind*

Admiral: Yeah! :)

Shoukaku: Okay Sure Teitoku! *she nodded happily while blushing*

Admiral: Okay :) *helps her get up* well, lets me outside of the base at 3 pm okay? :)

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral! *she said it in a very happy tone*

Admiral: *leave the bedroom with Shoukaku* Well, Lets meet up at 3 pm newr the gates of the base okay? :)

Shoukaku: Okay admiral~! Well see you soon~! I have to help Zuikaku with her stuff for the Vacation!

Admiral: Okay :) Well you see you soon Shoukaku ^^ *goes to the left Hallway while Shoukaku goes at the right hallway*

Admiral: I'm getting thirsty~ I should get some water~ *goes to the mess hall and sees Haruna* Hey Haruna! :D

Haruna: *she jumps surprisedly and looks at him quickly* Y-Yes teitoku! w-what is it? *nervous*

Admiral: Nothin~ Just greeting with you~ :)

Haruna: O-oh.. Is that so ^\\\\\^ *Nervous while blushing*

Admiral: Are you okay Haruna? Your act weird today..

Haruna: N-No! I-I'm completely fine! *blushing red*

Admiral: You sure? Let me see *He put his forehead on her forehead*

Haruna: E-eeapp! *Surprised while blushing*

Admiral: Well, your body temperature seems fine, if your feeling weird, go to Akashi or have some rest okay? ^^ I don't want you to miss all the fun in our Vacation at Pearl Harbor :)

Haruna: O-Okay got it Admiral! *She says it in a nervous tone and with a blushing face*

Admiral: Okay :) Well see you soon Haruna! :D

Haruna: S-see you soon! *she sighed* I thought that admiral caught me.. Phew..

Admiral: And Btw Haruna, if you heard all the commotion from my bedroom, its just me and shoukaku trying to put the stuff on my luggage bag okay? :)

Haruna: O-okay Admiral! :D *she smiled then sighed in relief* ( Phew, I thought they did that kind of thing.. Well Time to help my Sisters now with the luggage! ) *she goes to her and her sister's room*

Admiral: *Arrives at the mess hall* Finally! Water! *drinks water* Ahh~ so refreshing~ its like the coldness has surrounded me with their cool breeze

Admiral: *He looks at the time at his watch* Well, its time to prepare for shopping with Shoukaku now~ *phone is ringing and saying "Someone's Calling you! I-its not like I'm helping you or something you b-baka!"* That tsun tsun like doe xD

Admiral: *He answers the phone* Moshi Moshi~! Who is this~?

Akashi: Its me of course! you didn't save my number didn't you!?

Admiral: Yeah.. I forgot :v

Akashi: Well, no time for that topic! I need you to be here on the warehouse right now!

Admiral: Why?

Akashi : Just get on here you dumbass!

Admiral: Sheesh! Okay! I'm coming!

Thx for reading guys! :D I hope that didn't get bored of it xD and if you do then just leave a comment so that I can improve it! :D welp Admiral is going Shopping! Wee :v i hope he has money xD Well thx again for reading gals and sorry for the bad engrish :v

Inb4 I don't Have Akashi ;~;


	3. Chapter 3: Going to the mall

Admiral: *runs in half Japanese-Filipino* What could she want!? Ugh! I better get there fast!

Admiral: *He arrives at the warehouse and panting* ahhh.. ahh.. what is it Akashi!?

Akashi: *inhale then she says* What recipe do you want me to build at LSC?

Admiral: That's it?! That the only thing you want to say to me!?

Akashi: yes! Teehee~! *she winks*

Admiral: * he sighed* you could have told while we're calling you know?

Akashi: But I want to make sure that the recipe that you choose is right teitoku~ LSC is not for the faint hearted you know~

Admiral: yeah.. yeah.. true enough, so the recipe will be 4000/6000/6000/3000

Akashi: So you want to build yamate eh~? Well lets start building!

Admiral: Okay Akashi, you do that xD

Akashi: Teehee~! Well, I better start contructing then Admiral~ I'll tell you the details on who did you get okay?~ and remember, I don't know what I'm gonna build because RNG will decide okay? And also I'll contact you on who did you get okay?~

Admiral: Okay got it Akashi.

Akashi: And Remember to save my number next time okay? *she pouts a little*

Admiral: Okay I got it :v

Admiral: *sees the time on his watch and sees that its almost 3 0 clock PM* oh Sh!t! I need to go now!

Akashi: Where are you going Admiral?

Admiral: Going shopping with Shoukaku!

Akashi: ehh~ your on a date with Shoukaku? How bold of you admiral~

Admiral: I-its not like that.. *looks away while blushing*

Akashi: But she has been your Secretary Ship since she was deployed~ your starting

to have feelings for her huh?~

Admiral: I-I have to go now! Bye Akashi! *he runs to his bedroom*

Akashi: Bye and good luck lover boi~

Admiral: ughh.. that Akashi.. *he blushed while running*

Admiral: *He arrives at his bedroom, then quickly wears his outdoor clothes with his red jacket then wears his black slim bag, then puts some cologne in him then he gets his car keys and goes to the gate of the base*

Admiral: *He saw Shoukaku waiting for him at the gates of the base and

later, he arrives* Sorry if I kept you waiting Shoukaku ^^

Shoukaku: Its fine Admiral~! *she looks at him and smiles*

Admiral: Hehe.. thx ^^ *looks at Shoukaku, then her dress ( her dress is a one piece summer dress )* Wow.. O/O

Shoukaku: What is it Admiral~? *she is curious*

Admiral: you look so beautiful with that dress Shoukaku.. o/o *He got shocked because of Shoukaku's beauty with the dress*

Shoukaku: R-really Teitoku? Thx~! *she smiled happily* ( He praised me! / ) * she internally blushed*

Admiral: So lets go Shoukaku ^^

Shoukaku: Okay sure Teitoku~! *she smiled*

Admiral: Then lets go! ? *walks to the his car with her*

Shoukaku: Okay~! *follows him*

Admiral: *uses his car remote to unlock his Mitsubishi Evoultion X and the car makes a unlocking noise with a unlocking beep*

Shoukaku: Is that your car Teitoku? It looks cool! *she is amazed because of how cool the Admiral's car is*

Admiral: yeah its mine and thx Shoukaku! ? well, Hope in Shoukaku! ? *goes insides at the driver's side*

Shoukaku: Okay~! *she goes inside the passenger seat and sits there*

Admiral: *He starts the engine then revs it a little then drives to the mall*

Admiral: *speaking to Shoukaku while driving* So do you have anything to buy at the mall Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: Yeah~ Zuikaku list it down for me on what to buy for the vacation~

Admiral: Oh is that so, are you excited for the vacation?

Shoukaku: Yap! *she nodded then smiles*

Admiral: Hehe :3 *He suddenly accelerated to scare Shoukaku a little*

Shoukaku: Eaap! Admiral! Don't do that! I'm scared! *she punches me softly*

Admiral: Hehe xD okay okay ^^

Shoukaku: geez Admiral~ *she pouts*

Admiral: Hehe :) Well, lets play some music Shoukaku :)

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral! :)

Admiral: *Turns on the car stereo's radio and the music playing is Careless whisper*

Shoukaku: *She suddenly blushed because of the music* o/o

Admiral: *He also blushed because of the music* o/o

The atmosphere turns awkward as the song keeps playing

TO BE CONTINUED!

That very awkward when Careless whisper is playing while your with the girl that you love xDD \\\\\\\\\ KYAAA!


	4. Chapter 4: Spending time with Shoukaku

Admiral: *He and Shoukaku arrives from the mall and now looking for a place to park* Theres so many cars parking here! It must be a special day in the mall.

Shoukaku: *She nodded as she speaks* Yeah.. And so many people too.

Admiral: Hmm, Shoukaku, if you saw a Free space on your side, tell me okay?

Shoukaku: Okie! *She nodded then looks at her right and looks for a free space to park*

Admiral: *looks at his left while driving slowly to find a parking space* hmm, theres no free space on my side, how about yours Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: Still no luck admiral.. *she turns her head left and right as she speaks*

Admiral: Damn.. Hmm.. *thinks of an Idea*

After 69 seconds ( Lewd :v )

Admiral: I got an Idea! *He stops driving to the side of the road*

Shoukaku: What is it Admiral?

Admiral: I have a arrow of Saiun and a Bow at the back! Though the bow is not a wooden one, its a modern one, can the Saiun still work with that bow?

Shoukaku: Hmm *She is thinking* Well we can try but the problem now is that how do we land it? I need my flight deck to land a Saiun

Admiral: Hmm, you have a point.. Can a Saiun land on a flat surface?

Shoukaku: Yeah it can :)

Admiral: Good! Lets go outside Shoukaku!

Shoukalu: Okay Admiral! *she opens the door and goes outside*

Admiral: *He opens up the boot of his Red Mitsubishi Evolution X and goes outside to the boot and opens it* There it is! *gets the Arrow Saiun and a Bow*

Shoukaku: Great!

Admiral: *He gives the Arrow and the Modern Bow to Shoukaku* Do a check on the plane Shoukaku.

Admiral: Okay Admiral! *She checks the status of the Saiun*

Admiral: So whats the Status of the plane Shoukaku?

Admiral: It seems that it only has a small amount of fuel left but it can be at air for 10-15 minutes

Admiral: Okay thats good enough, Well Do your thing Shoukaku! :)

Shoukaku: Okie Admiral! *She draws the Bow and arrow then release the string and the arrow turns into a Saiun* Wow! It worked!

Admiral: Yes! Good one! Shoukaku! :D *He pats her head softly*

Shoukaku: Hehehe~ Thx Admiral~ *She smiles and blush as he pats her head softly*

Admiral: Well lets go back to the car Shoukaku!

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral! :D *She puts the bow to the boot of the car and she goes back inside the car and buckles her seat belt*

Admiral: *Closes the boot then goes inside the driver's side, buckles his Seat belt and drives off* So Did the Saiun Saw a free parking space?

Shoukaku: Let me see *She contacts the Saiun* The plane says that theres a free Parking space somewhere at the main entrance.

Admiral: Okay got it! *He drives over the main entrance and after a few minutes, they arrived and saw a free parking space* yes Finally! *He parks at the free parking space* Phew..

Shoukaku: Hehe :) *she smiles while looking at him*

Admiral: Now, lets find a place to land that Saiun

Shoukaku: Sure~

They both went outside of the car to find a free space to land and just after 15 seconds, Shoukaku found one

Shoukaku: Admiral! He can land over here!

Admiral: Okay! Let him land there.

Shoukaku: Okay~! *She orders the plane to land on that flat space* The plane is now landing Admiral~!

Admiral: Okay :) Good!

When the Plane finally landed on that free flat space, the plane turns into a bow

Shoukaku: *she picks up the bow* Good Job Saiun~

Admiral: *He pats her head softly* Good Job to you too Shoukaku. :)

Shoukaku: *she blushes while smiling as she is enjoying the pat* Hehe~ Admiral~~

Admiral: Well lets go Shoukaku :)

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral~!

Admiral: *He and Shoukaku got inside of the mall* Wow! Theres so many people here!

Shoukaku: Y-yeah.. *she is getting scared*

Admiral: Is there something wrong Shoukaku? *he got curious while being worried of her*

Shoukaku: Its just so many people in here and I-I might get lost..

Admiral: Ohh yeah.. ( I don't want her to happen like that NTR Doujin ) Hold My hand Shoukaku ^^

Shoukaku: *She got shocked a little and blushes* R-really? o/o

Admiral: Yeah :) *he gives her a hand ( NOT IN A LITTERAL SENSE OKAY READERS? xDD )

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral.. *she holds his hands while blushing and after she holds his hands, she feels relaxed and safe* hehe~ ^\\\\\^

So after Admiral Kurisu and Shoukaku buys things for the Vacation at pearl harbor while having fun shopping and looking at things, they saw a Catching machine and they saw a Medium sized White teddy bear with a red necklace in it*

Shoukaku: Wow~ Look at that teddy! It looks cute~!

Admiral: Hehe~ Want me to get it for you Shoukaku? :)

Shoukaku: You sure? *She blushes while being shocked*

Admiral: Yeah! :D

Shoukaku: Okay admiral~! *She smiles excitedly as she is her cheeks blushed a little*

Admiral: Okay lets do it! *cracks hands* Lets see what RNG will give us today~!

Admiral: *After 5 tries to get that teddy, He finally caught the teddy and gives it to Shoukaku* Here Shoukaku~! :)

Shoukaku: Thx Admiral~! *she gets it and hugs* I'll promise that I'll cherish it~!

Admiral: Hehe~ :) *looks at her smile and smiles too* Well, lets get something to eat :)

Shoukaku: Okie~!

So after a few minutes to look at for a place to eat, they found a Japanese Resturant.

Admiral: Well, since I'm not good about this foods, you'll be the one to order it okay? :)

Shoukaku: Okie! *shes is now ordering food from the menu*

Admiral: *Waits for her besides her*

Shoukaku: *She is done ordering foods from the menu* Lets wait for the food to arrive Admiral~

Admiral: Okay :)

Admiral and Shoukaku: *They both sit down on a table and waits for the food to be arrive*

Admiral: Btw Shoukaku, That teddy bear reminds me of you~ :)

Shoukaku: Why is it Teitoku? *she blushes while looking at the teddy bear*

Admiral: Because the white fur reminds me of your long white hair while the red necklace reminds me of your Red Headband :)

Shoukaku: R-really? Thx Teitoku~! *She smiles as she blushed*

Admiral: Hehe :) *His phone is ringing and says "You have a call in Morgan Freeman's Voice* Opps I have call, Excuse me.. *answers it* Moshi Moshi~

Akashi: Hey! How's your date lover boi~?

Admiral: Akashi! Its not like that! \\\\\

Akashi: Teehee~ So I know what you get from the LSC

Admiral: Who is it!

Akashi: Its...

Admiral: ITS...

Akashi: I-401!

Admiral: Wow.. Thats pretty decent! Well, tell her about our base and let her mingle with the others Shipgirls Okay? :)

Akashi: Okay! Well talk ya later Admiral! Or should I say lover boi~

Admiral: Its not like that! \\\\\\\

Akashi: Teehee~ will bye~ *she ended the call*

Admiral: *puts his phone on his pocket*

Shoukaku: Who is calling you Admiral?

Admiral: Akashi, She told me about what ship we got from LSC

Shoukaku: Ohh~ Who is it?

Admiral: Its I-401

Shoukaku: Wow! A sumbarine! Cool!

The food arrives

Admiral: Wow~! It looks yummy!

Shoukaku: yeah~

Admiral: So how do you use Chop sticks? Its been a while since I used this..

Shoukaku: Here~ *she teachers me how* So your finger should be here and this finger should be here~

Admiral: Ahh Okay Shoukaku, I got it! Well Lets dig in!

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral~!

After their done eating, Admiral pay the bills for the food and after that, they went to the car, they put the stuff that they bought at the trunk and after that, they got inside the car, buckle up there seat belts and drives back to the Naval base

Admiral: *While he is driving, He looks at Shoukaku sleeping while hugging the teddy bear, he smiled* Hehe :) She looks so cute when she is sleeping :)

Admiral: *After some time, he stops the car at the side of the road at the boulevard to see the beautiful night sky and the sea*

Shoukaku: *Slowly wakes up* Mnmn~ Why we're stopping Admiral?

Admiral: Look at your right Shoukaku :)

Shoukaku: Huh? *she looks at her right* WOW! The Sky looks so beautiful! *she is surprised because pf how beautiful the sky is*

Admiral: Wanna look at it outside? :)

Shoukaku: Sure! *she goes outside*

Admiral: *Goes outside too then sits at the bonnet of the Mitsubishi Evolution X and Looks at the Beautiful sky and the sea*

Shoukaku: *She sits next to him and looks at the sky* Wow~! The sky and the sea looks so beautiful admiral~! 3

Admiral: Yeah.. Your right Shoukaku :) *he smiles as he replies*

Shoukaku: Say Admiral.. I had a very fun time with you at the mall Admiral~

Admiral: Me too Shoukaku I has a very fun time too :)

Shoukaku: Thx a lot Admiral.. For everything~

Admiral: Your welcome Shoukaku :) *He pats her head softly as he replies*

Shoukaku: Hehe~ Admiral~ *she enjoys the pat as her face blush, then she moves closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder

Admiral: *He lets her rest on his shoulders as his face blush*

Shoukaku: Hehe~ 3

The Next Day

Admiral: *He wakes up, wears his clothes and goes our of his bedroom and yawns* Haaaauuuuuuuu...

Shoukaku: Hello Admiral~!

Admiral: Hey Shoukaku! :) Are you ready for the Vacation?

Shoukaku: Yes Admiral~! Hehe~ :)

TO BE CONTINUED

WOW! This is the longest Chapter I did since I started my Fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter guys! :D and once again, sorry for my bad engrish :v


	5. Bonus Chapter :)

Admiral: *He is checking mic* is this on? well, here it is! Hey guys! I'm admiral Kurisu! I'll gonna be Answering questions from my Friends, Strangers and members of the Kancolle Group chat xD ( Some of the questions are really been asked to me from my friends xD ) But I'm not gonna answer it alone :) Shoukaku My Secretary Ship will also answer some of the questions! Are you read Shoukaku? :)

Shoukaku: Yes Admiral~!

Admiral: Okay! So lets start! Whats the question?

Q: Whats Shoukaku's Bust?

Shoukaku: E-Ehh?! *her face blushes very red*

Admiral: Between C or D :3

Shoukaku: Admiral! You Meanie~! *she punches me lightly as her face turns blushy red*

Admiral: *He giggles as he pats her head softly* Hehe :)

Shoukaku: Geez Admiral~ *she pouts while she is bkushing*

Admiral: Next Question~!'

Q: Can I have your Mixtape~?

Admiral: Sure :3 doe my taste of music is different from the norms~ I like old punk rock music, rock, alternative rock and much more xD So Next Question plss~

Q: Since you have a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, whats the spec of your Car?

Admiral: The Engine is a 2.0L Turbocharged Inline 4 Engine that is is been modified by HKS To get 520 BHP, The Drive train is AWD and it has Brembo brakes, Recaro seats and Spoiler for added downforce~!

Shoukaku: Wow~! *She was surprised because of how cool the Admiral's Car is*

Admiral: So next question plss~!

Q: Would you teach Shoukaku on how to drive a car?

Admiral: Of course! I would do it for her :)

Shoukaku: Teitoku.. *she blushes as she was looking at him in a surprised face*

Admiral: Next question!

Q: Wanna 1vs1 me m8 on CS:GO?

Admiral: Of course! :3 though I'm still new at it doe xD next question~

Q Whats your Fav Color and Also Whats Shoukaku's Fav color?

Admiral: Mine is Blue and whats your Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: My Fav color is red~ nice! :D so next question plss~

Q: Why is your Fanfic in Script form?

Becuase Number one.: The story is can be easily red by other people.

And Number 32, ifs easier to make money like that

Admiral: Oh okie :) Well, thats the last question that I can answer right now Well bye guys! Admiral Kurisu out!

So hope you'll like my bonus Captorer :) If you want to comment or post a review about my fanfic, plss don't hesitate to do so :) So thx again for the views! I really appreciate it :)


	6. Chapter 5: Time to go to Pearl

Admiral: *He is Packing and preparing stuff for the Vacation and closes the luggage* Phew! Well thats it! What Should I do now? Hmm.. *he is thinking*

Admiral: *His phone is ringing and saying "You have a call in Morgan Freeman's Voice* Who could that be? *He answers the phone* Moshi Moshi~

?: Hello is the captain who will transport you and your Shipgirls to pearl harbor.

Admiral: Oh yeah.. What is it Captain?

Captain: We will be at your port in 20 Minutes, So Plss prepare your stuff Sir

Admiral: Oh okay, thx for the heads up.

Captian: No problem sir. *He ends the call*

Admiral: Well, Time to put my stuff downstairs then~ *looks at his phone and Sees a wallpaper pic of him and shoukaku smiling with each other* Hehe~ Shoukaku's Smile is beautiful as always~ Well, time to go *Carries his luggage, leave his bedroom, locks the door and goes downstairs while carrying his luggage*

5 Minutes later

Admiral: *puts down his Luggage* Phew.. Thats was heavy.. *calls Shoukaku on his phone* Oh Hey Shoukaku, are you and the others ready there?

Shoukaku: Yes~ I'm ready but he others are... Hehehe~

At the Background of the call

Kaga: Ohh~ What did I find here~

Zuikaku: Hey! Don't touch that and put it back on my luggage!

Kaga: NOPE~

Zuikaku: KAGA!

Akagi: Ayy Lmao~!

Back at the Call

Admiral: They seem to have a great time there xDD well, tell them to hurry up, the ship will be here soon

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral~!

Admiral: I'll see you at the ship Shoukaku.

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral~!

Admiral: Well see you soon :)

Shoukaku: I'll See you soon too Admiral~ Hehe~

Admiral: hehe~ *End the call and puts it back his pocket, then caries his luggage and goes outside at the building* Ughh.. So heavy..

A few minutes later

Admiral: *Puts his luggage on the boot of his Evo X* ahh.. Finally.. *he hears a Loud and horn and its coming from that Transport ship*

Admiral: Well, its time then.. *goes inside his car and drives His Mitsubishi Evolution X on the porting Area*

A Few Minutes later

Admiral: *reverse his car to park on the transport ship*

Akashi: Little bit more.. A little bit more.. STOP!

Admiral: *Stops and shut down his car then goes outside as he closes the door of his car* Thx Akashi

Akashi: Your welcome~

Admiral: We're is the others still Preparing I guess..

Admiral: Well, lets wait for them then~

25 Minutes later:

Admiral: *Checks microphone* Hello is this on?

Khirishima: Say Mic Check plss!

Admiral: Lol Khirishima xD *speaks* Well Hello guys! This is- *Someone plays the John Cena Intro* "JOHN CENNNA"

Everyone: Hahaha! *laughing*

Admiral: Hahaha! xDD *laughs too* Nice one captain xD

Captain: *He gives a thumbs up*

Admiral: Well... ARE YOU READY KIDS~?!

Everyone: AYY AYY ADMIRAL~!

Admiral: I Can't hear you~

Everyone: AAYY AYY ADMIRAL~!

Admiral: Then lets go to pearl harbor!

Everyone: YAYY!

After some minutes, the Ship is moving and it is now heading to Pearl Harbor.

Admiral: Welp~ Time to Play World of Warships~ *goes to his office with his laptop* huehuehue~

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the wait guys xD I was busy lvling Yuudachi, Shoukaku, Maya and Shigure and dealing stuff with my research paper~ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter guys~ and Again~ Sorry for bad engrish :v Well Have fun guys! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Hibiki

Admiral: *Goes to his room at the ship and yawns* Hauuu... Damn.. I should sleep for a while.. Welp *jumps and lies down at the bed and sleeps* ZzZZzzz

25 Minutes later:

Hibiki: *walking at the hallway and saw a opened door* hmm? *goes to the room and saw the Admiral Sleeping* hmm.. *she goes closely to him*

Admiral: Mnmn~ *sleeps peacefully*

Hibiki: *pokes his cheeks softly and giggles* hehe~ Admiral sure is tired~ hehe~

Admiral: mnmn~ *sleeps more soundly*

Hibiki: *looks around the room and saw his cellphone* oohh! Is that.. *grabs the phone* is this the Admiral's Phone~? guess a peek won hurt! *opens up the screen and saw a pic of Admiral and Shoukaku smiling together as its background picture* Wow.. Shoukaku and the Admiral are close huh? *she unlocks the phone and browse some apps on his phone ( Its an iPhone 6 btw :v )* Hmm.. *looks at the photo app and opens the app*

Hibiki: *opens the albums and saw a pics pf Anime girls with sexy swimsuit and in sexy positions* Wow! *she blushed as she was surprised* Admiral.. Likes this?.. *she browse the album more as she blushed* Teitoku.. Your such a perv.. *she blushed as she whispers mixed with a little tsundere face*

Admiral: mnmn~ *Slowly wakes up* hmm.. Huh?

Hibiki: Eeeapp!

Admiral: Huh.. Hibiki, why are you here?

Hibiki: N-nothing!

Admiral: O-ohh.. Okay.. Umm.. Hibiki.. Why are you holding my phone?

Hibiki: U-umm.. I-I just w-want to see whats on your p-phone.. Thats all..

Admiral: Ahh.. Okay I understand ^^ *she pats her head softly* So are you excited to see Pearl Harbor?

Hibiki: Yes!

Admiral: hehe~ well, we're staying there for 3 weeks so enjoy with the vacation okay? ^_^

Hibiki: Yes... Hauuu... *yawns*

Admiral: Are you sleepy Hibiki?

Hibiki: Y-yess.. *she yawns again*

Admiral: Well, wanna sleep here? :)

Hibiki: Y-you sure?! B-but

Admiral: But what Hibiki?

Hibiki: you might.. Do indecent things to me while I'm sleeping don't you? *she pouts*

Admiral: Off course now! Why would I do that to a cute and pure girl like you? ^^

Hibiki: C-cute? B-but I-I'm not cute! *blushes as her faces turns red*

Admiral: Well, for me from my eyes, you are cute Hibki :) *pats her head softly*

Hibiki: mnmnm~ *she enjoyed the pat* mnmn~ thx Teitoku~

Admiral: *Yawns too* Haaii.. Well, lets sleep Hibiki :)

Hibiki: Sure~ *she lies down next to you

Admiral: *puts her on a blanket and smiles at her while smiling* well, Have a good rest Hibiki~ :)

Hibiki: you too admiral! *hugs the admiral* hehe~

Admiral: Hehehe~ :3 well lets sleep~ *hugs back her warmly and sleeps* Zzzz

Hibiki: Zzzz

Thx guys for reading my next chapter of my fanfic! I have been busy with my research paper and some projects at my school, so yeah ^^ I hope you understand and once again, good evening :v


	8. Chapter 7: The Pacific

After 2 days of departure from his naval Base, Admirak Kurisu and her Shipgirls are now 1/4-1/2 away from Pearl Harbor.. When Suddenly.. JOHN CENNA! ( AYY LMAO XDD, Lets get back to the story! :D )

Admiral: *Sips Coffee* mnmnn~ nothing beats coffee to start the day~ *goes outside at the bridge and sips coffee while looking at the sea* mnnn~ the Pacific.. Its the first time seeing Pacific ocean.. not to mention that more than 70 years ago, this place was a battle zone of the clashing of two Naval powers at the Pacific theater .. IGN and the USA. Well, past is past, our enemies right now are the abyssals. I hope there will be peace in the seas soon..

Shoukaku: Hey admiral! Why your talking to yourself? *She looks at him while smiling

Admiral: Nothing much :) I'm just thinking about how the Pacific Ocean looks beautiful and scenery.

Shoukaku: Ahh.. Yeah~ *she goes next to him and looks at the sea* wow! I agree with you admiral! The Pacific Ocean looks beautiful~!

Admiral: I also think about this sea was a Naval Battle Arena against 2 Naval Powers more than 70 years ago..

Shoukaku: Ahh yeah.. World War 2..

Admiral: Say Shoukaku, How do you feel when you go to Pearl harbor? Do you feel bad when we finally arrive there?

Shoukaku: Yeah a little.. I'm not the only one too.. Zuikaku and the other carriers feel the same thing too..

Admiral: Ohh.. Its about the attack on pearl harbor right?

Shoukaku: Yeah.. *she looks down and she feels sad while thinking about that attack*

Admiral: *Pats her head softly* there there ^^

Shoukaku: Admiral.. *she looks at him while blushing*

Admiral: Its alright Shoukaku :) Past is Past :) our enemies right now is the abyssals, so don't feel bad about it okay? :)

Shoukaku: Okay Admiral~ *she smiles while blushing and while enjoyed being patted*

Admiral: Say.. Wanna go to the Arizona Memorial place and pray for the people who died there? :)

Shoukaku: Sure! I would love too~! *she smiles brightly*

Admiral: Bring the other carriers with you okay? :)

Shoukaku: Okie~! *she smiles while nodding*

Admiral: Goodie! hehe :) *smiles back to her*

Shoukaku: Hey Admiral! Look!

Admiral: Where?! *looks at it* I don't see it.. Don't tell me its John Ce-

Shoukaku: *She kisses his cheeks softly* chu~! 3

Admiral: Shoukaku! O/O *he blushes very red*

Shoukaku: Hehe~ 3 *she giggles* your cute when you blush admiral~ ^\\\\\^

Admiral: Hehe ^\\\\\^ and also you Shoukaku! You look very cute and beautiful and you blush ^\\\\\^

Shoukaku: R-r-really? \\\\\ *she blushes more*

Admiral: Yeah~ :) *pats her head softly*

Shoukaku: hehe~ thx Admiral~ *she smiles while blushing and also enjoys getting patted*

Admiral: No worries! Hehe :) Say, wanna see me play a game? :)

Shoukaku: Sure admiral!

Admiral: well, lets play! :D

Shoukaku: Okie~! Hehe~ *she giggles*

Well, thx for reading guys! :D I'm finally done with my exams and my research paper! So Hope you like this chapter guys! And once again! Nice to meet you all! :D


	9. Chapter 8: Terrorist

Chapter 8: Terrorist

Admiral: *checks the map on his phone* Wow! we're near at pearl harbor now! Maybe we'll be there at 2-3 days!

Shoukaku: Really? Awesome~!

They heard a meow sound

Admiral: Huh? Whats that noise? *gets closer to the noise and sees a cat on the box floating on the sea* What the-

Shoukaku: What is it admiral? *looks at him*

Admiral: Tell the captain to stop the Ship! now!

Shoukaku: O-okay! G-got it! *runs to the bridge*

Admiral: *dives to the water and swims to get that cat* Hahh.. haah., *swims faster*

Hibiki: *Walks around the ship and sees the Admiral swimming to get that cat* ADMIRAL!

Admiral: Oh Hibiki! Tell them to drop a rope for me!

Hibiki: O-okay got it! *she runs to the bridge*

25 Minutes later

Admiral: *Panting* Haah.. Haah.. the cat has been saved.. pant..

Cat: M-meow..

Admiral: *Still panting* Haah.. Who would do such a thing to this little fellow? Hahh... Those low lives..

Shoukaku: Are you okay Admiral? *she is worried*

Admiral: Y-yeah.. I am.. Don't worry.. *looks at the cat* Hahh.. I'm sorry if you had to endure those moments when your alone.. *he pats the cat's head*

Cat: M-meow!

Hibiki? *looks at it while her eyes sparkling* C-cute..

Admiral: Hmm? *looks at hibiki* hehe.. Hibiki..

Hibiki: Y-yes Commander?

Admiral: Do you want to keep the cat? *he smiled while talking to Hibiki*

Hibiki: C-Can I? *she surprised*

Admiral: Yeah :)

Hibiki: T-thank you commander! *she smiled*

Admiral: Promise me to take care of it okay? :)

Hibiki: Y-Yes commander! I-I will do my best!

Admiral: hehe.. :) he might be hungry.. Feed him something to eat Hibiki :)

Hibiki: Okay got it commander! *she takes the cat and goes to her room with the other 6th Des Div* I'm gonna feed you okay? *she pats the cats head softly*

Cat: Meow!

Admiral: Hehe :) *he smiled*

Shoukaku: How thoughtful of you admiral! I'm sure she will take care of the cat nicely~

Admiral: Yeah.. :) She will... *hears gunshots* Huh? *his radio is speaking* Sir! Some armed groups in boats are going to the ship!

Admiral: Shit! Shoukaku! Tell everyone to get into the Hall Now! Tell me on phone if everyone is on the hall!

Shoukaku: O-okay got it Admiral! *she runs*

Admiral: *Gets his personal .45 M1911 Pistol on his hips and looks at outside* Shit! Why are they here? Are they pirates?

After a few minutes later

Admiral: *receive a call on his phone and and answers it* are they all in the hall?

Shoukaku: Yes Admiral!

Admiral: Okay! I'm coming to hall! *ends call and runs to the hall*

After a few minutes later

Admiral: *arrives at the hall and locks the door*

Shoukaku: Whats happening admiral?

Admiral: Some Pirates are going to the ship! They might come here for resources or money.. There are Terrorist..

Shoukaku: *She hugs the admiral tightly* Admiral.. I'm scared... *she hugs him more tightly*

Admiral: Don't worry Shoukaku.. I'm here for you..*he hugs back to make her calm down*

Shoukaku: Admiral.. *she starts to cry as she is hugging the admiral*

Admiral: *he hugs her more tightly to calm down* don't worry.. Everythings gonna be fine.. *hears the radio speak* Sir! There on board the ship!

Admiral: *Answers the radio* I'm coming to your position.. Where is the weapons depot?

Captain: At our position sir!

Admiral: I'm coming over there.. Out. *ends the transmission* I'm gonna send those terrorsit away.. Shoukaku.. If anything happens.. *he gaves his M1911 to Shoukaku* defend yourself and everyone alright?

Shoukaku: Don't go Admiral! *she hugs him more tightly*

Admiral: Don't worry.. I'll be back.. *he pats her head to calm down*

Shoukaku: Admiral.. *she is still hugging him*

Admiral: I'll be back okay? :)

Shoukaku: Promise me that you'll be back okay?!

Admiral: Okay thats a promise :) *hugs her tightly* Well.. I'm gonna send them away from this ships now.. I'll be back guys! *goes outside and locks the door*

Hibiki: *hugs the cat while being scared*

Shoukaku: *Holding his M1911 .45 ACP Pistol gun* plss be safe Admiral..

Admiral: *sneaks into the bridge of the ship*

A few minutes later

Admiral: *arrives at the bridge* So whats the status?

Captain: The group since to be checking out in the bow.. Where is your shipgirls sir?

Admiral: At the hall in cover.. wheres the weapons?

Captain: Right here sir! *points at it*

Admiral: Okay got it! *goes to it and gets the AK47, put the Mag on the AK, cocks it and get some extra mags and put it to his hips*

Captain: They seem to be looking for something..

Admiral: Did you contact the base?

Captain: We did try but there was no answer..

Admiral: Shit.. Well, okay guys! Our mission now is to eliminate the treat! Use lethal force if have to!

Others: Yes sir!

Admiral: Wheres the radio? i'm gonna try to contact someone

Captain: over there sir!

Admiral: got it *gets the radio and contacts the nearest warship around the ship*

After 4-6 seconds

?: This is the captain of the USS Ronald Reagan speaking..

Admiral: Hey Captain! This is Admiral Kurisu Irakawa ID # 2111, the Admiral of the shipgirls in Yokosuka base..

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Hey! Whats seems to be the problem sir?

Admiral: We have been attacked by a group of terrorist in our transport ship

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: REALLY?! whats your status there?!

Admiral: they seem to be looking for resources on our ship

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Whats your location sir?

Admiral: Were at _ ( I don't know how they designate there Positions :v )

Captain of the Ronal Reagan: Oh so its 30 Nautical Miles away, we'll send choppers right away! Plss wait for 15 minutes!

Admiral: Okay got it. *ends the transmission* choppers are coming in our way soon.. Lets guard the shipgirls from the group.

Others: Roger!

Admiral: *goes out of the bridge and readies his AK47* Guard all sectors around hall!

Others roger!

?: Why are the terrorist are all here?! What do they want from us?

?: Shut up Carl! focus on the mission at hand!

?: O-okay got it! *readies his M4A4*

Admiral: Are you all in position?

others: *contacting using radios* Yes sir!

Admiral: *looks at the Hallway* Contact! At the hallway! *shoots at a group of terrorist*

Terrorist: *Speaking in Arabic and tells his comrades to take cover*

Admiral: *takes cover and reloads his AK47* I need back up ! I NEED BACK UP!

Others: *goes to his position and surpasses the enemy*

Admiral: damn it! There a lot of them!

At the Hall

Shoukaku: *hears gun shots* Admiral... i hope your alright.. *holds his M1911 tightly*

Hibiki: *hugs the cat more tightly*

Cat: Meow..

At the Hallway..

Admiral: Fuck! I ran out of bullets!

?: Me too..

?: Shit!

Sergeant: Bravo 1, OPEN FIRE!

Soldiers: *Fires at the Terrorist

Admiral: Huh?

All gunshots is stopped

Sergeant: Check all of the Parameters now!

Soldiers: Yes sir!

Admiral: They finally arrived huh? *he laughs*

Sergeant: *Sees the Admiral and looks at him* Are you alright sir?

Admiral: Yes, I'm alright..

Sergeant: Sorry for keeping you waiting sir..

Admiral: Its fine.. As long as you arrived on time.. Heh..

Sergeant: Heh..

Admiral: I should check my shipgirls.. I'll be back..

Sergeant: Okay sir! Btw sir! The captain wants to meet you ourside.

Admiral: Really? Tell him that I'll be on my way.

Sergeant: Okay Sir! Bravo 1! Sweep the Area now!

Soldiers: Yes sir!

Admiral: *Opens the door of the Hall* I'm Ba-

Shoukaku: *hugs him tightly while crying* Admiral! Uhh.. Admiral!

Admiral: *hugs back warmly and pats her head softly* There there Shoukaku.. Everything is fine now :)

Shoukaku: ughh.. Admiral.. *still hugs him tightly*

Ikazuchi: Commander! *jumps on him*

Admiral: Uahh!

inazuma: Let me join! *jumps on him too*

Akatsuki: M-me too! *jumps*

Hibiki: Me too~ *jumps*

Yuudachi: Me too poi~! *jumps*

Admiral: Hahaha! Guys.. XDD

Shoukaku: *chuckles while theres tears at her eyes* hehehe~

Admiral: Well I'm back in one piece! hehe :)

?: The girls are really precious to you huh?

Admiral: Huh? *looks at him*

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Hey its me! the Captain of the Ronald Reagan!

Admiral:. O-oh.. excuse me gals.. *stands up* Hello sir! sorry for not meeting you outside sooner.

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Hahaha! Its fine.

Admiral: Thank you sir for helping us! I really appreciate it!

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Haha.. No problem! :) so, where are you heading?

Admiral: We're going to Pearl Harbor Sir.. The UN sent us to go there..

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Ohh.. Hmm, Wanna Escort you all to Pearl Harbor?

Admiral: Are you sure sir? Aren't you busy with things too?

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Yeah we're sure! And besides.. We're going to pearl Harbor too to honor the USS Arizona!

Admiral: Oh okay sir! Thank you for the offer sir! I really Appreciate it!

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: No probs, well, will wait for you in formation in our fleet so meet you later admiral! No need to be formal alright?

Admiral: Y-yes sir!

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Okay Bravo 1, Lets head out! Alpha 2 stay at this ship and guard it!

Shoulders and Sergeant: Roger!

Captain of the Ronald Reagan: Btw My name is Jon.. Lets meet later Admiral!

Admiral: O-Okay sir John!

Jon: Okay, lets move out!

Bravo 1: Yes sir!

Shoukaku: *Holds his hand tightly*

Admiral: Well Shoukaku, have you ever see a modern carrier?

Shoukaku: Not yet Admiral~

Admiral: Well, we're about to see one in our eyes soon!

Shoukaku: Really?! yay~!

Eveyone: Yay!

Admirald: Cap! Lets head to the USS Ronald Reagan now!

Captain: Sure sir! *starts the ships and moves to starboard*

Admiral: Well, lets continue this Adventure Shoukaku~ :)

Shoukaku: Yes Admiral! Hehe~! :)

Sorry for the wait guys! xD I have been busy again this week, I hope I can find some free time and continue this fanfic xD So Hope you'll like my Fanfic guys! :D i hope you enjoy it :)


	10. Chapter 9: Yuuka

After the tragic terrorist attack, him and his friend were off to go to the USS Ronal Reagan and visits the captain of the said ship, on the way to the ship...

Admiral: *looks at the sea* so blue.. And beautiful.. *feels delighted with a smile* This will be a good vacation indeed~ *feels sick all of a sudden* ughhh... *sits down and leans back at the rail* Why do I feel sea sick all pf a sudden? Must be that I was staying in land most of the time.. Ughh.. Why now?

Fusou: *goes outside and sees him, then goes directly to him* Admiral! Are you alright?

Admiral: Y-yeah.. I am.. Its just that... UGHH! *closes mouth*

Fusou: What happened?!

Admiral: 2 words, Sea sick!

Fusou: *giggles* hehe~

Admiral: Whats so funny about?! Ughh.. *closes mouth again*

Fusou: Hehe~ nothing~

Admiral: I'm gonna threw up!

A Few seconds of censorship later

Admiral: Ahh that felt better... My breakfast is all gone..

Fusou: hehe~ you wanna eat lunch? Its noon now~

Admiral: Okay sure, I'm hungry from all that puking anyway

Fusou: Okay~ I'll wait for you the mess hall okay?~

Admiral: Okay :) don't let your bad luck ruin your lunch for you~

Fusou: Geez Admiral.. Don't tease with me with my bad luck..

Admiral: Sorry about that :3

Fusou: Well anyway, I'll get going now, I'll wait for you admiral~ *she goes to the mess hall*

Admiral: *about to walk but his phone is ringing*

Phone: SANA CHI NO SADAME!

Someone else that is a girl: JOOOOOOOJJJOOOOOO!

Admiral: Lmao! The one shouted that deserves a cookie xD [ inserts in here ] anyway.. *picks up phone and sees that his little sister is calling] Oh Yuuka.. *answers it* Hello.

Yuuka: Hey Big bro!

Admiral: Oh hey Yuuka!

Yuuka: How are you big bro?

Admiral: I'm fine~ :) how about you?

Yuuka, I'm fine too.

Admiral: Oh, glad to hear, so what do you want to talk about yuuka?

Yuuka: Oh! Umm.. *she feels embarrassed* is it okay to stay at Tenzou's base for a while?

Admiral: Oh! Your at his base? How do you know the location to his base?

Yuuka: Um, me and Tenzou meet each other at the mall some time ago.. I want to go and visits his base.. So

Admiral: Ohh :) and you decide to stay there for a while no?

Yuuka: Y-yes.. So um, is it okay if I stay at his base for a while longer?

Admiral: Oh sure! You have my permission! :)

Yuuka: R-really? Hontoni?!

Admiral: Yap! Hontoni!

Yuuka: Yay~! Thx big bro.. I love you!

Admiral: Hehehe~ I love you too yuuka :) and btw Yuuka..

Yuuka: Yes?

Admiral: If you want to go to a "Night battle" with him, at least bring some protection okay? :3

Yuuka: Geez big bro! Stop teasing me.. *she blushes*

Admiral Hahaha! :3 Well, I have to go now so I'll call you aight?

Yuuka: Okay Big bro.. Thx a lot.

Admiral: Your welcome :) so bye Yuuka

Yuuka: Bye! *the called ended*

Admiral: *lowers his phone* haha.. Been a while since I talked to my sister.. *looks at the sky* Tenzou, plss, take care of my sister for me

...

Yuubari: Yo Admiral! Food is getting cold in here! People are waiting for you ya know!

Admiral: Alright Alright! XD I'm coming! *goes with her*

Hello gois! Sorry for the big delay, I was busy with school work, nut now, My summer vacation ends so I'll be making a new chapter every 2 days or so now! :D Yeah for you! For those people who likes reading my fanfic :v

if you want to know about yuuka and Tenzou, go read his upcoming chapter 97 on his fanfiction :3 the fanfiction's name is IT'S NOT EASY TO BE THE EVERY SHIPGIRL'S TEITOKU (kantai collection)

thx for reading guys~! w


	11. Chapter 10: I slipped!

Morning 8:20 AM

Transportation Ship

Somewhere at the Pacific Ocean

Admiral: How far are we from the Ronal Reagan?

Captain: About 20 Nautical Miles

Admiral: Whats that in Kilometers?

Captain: Umm.. I don't know, btw, aren't you supposed to learn about nautical miles and knots?

Admiral: Well.. I'm into Metric measuring systems you see.. w

Captain: Still, you need to learn sir.

Admiral: Well, Yeah, bur metric measurements is still fine right? I mean, its still measuring the distance and the speed :'v

Captain: Haha.. Yeah..

Admiral: welp, I gotta go now, I'm leave you in charge of this ship aight?

Captain: Yes sir!

Admiral: Kay good! *goes down stars* hmm, what do I do now...

30 Minutes later ( In Spongebob style )

Admiral: Oh! I'll go to my car and see of theres a scratch on it or something from the terrorist *walks down the stairs bur suddenly slip the steps and trips down to the ground* Ouch!

Yuubari: *She opens the door that is right at my right and it hits my face* What happened?!

Admiral: OUCH!

Yuubari: Oh its you! Admiral what happened?!

Admiral: You happened to hit my face when you open the door Yuubari! =A=

Yuubari: Ih I'm sorry admiral Teehee~ My bad~

Admiral: Don't give me that Look you Melon =A=

Yuubari: Geez! Don't call me that!

Admiral: Yeah Yeah.. =.=

Shoukaku: Admiral! What Happ- Kyaa! *She trips*

Admiral: Shoukaku! *looks at her than she landed on me*

Shoukaku: *landed on him* ouch ouchie~ *looks at him* Admiral are you okay?

Admiral: Yeah Yeah.. I'm fine Shoukaku ^^ *looks at her and noticed that She is in top of me with "That" Kind of of position* U-umm O/O

Shoukaku: Hmm~? *she then notcied that she is on top of me then she blushes hard with her cheeks are bright red* O/O

Yuubari: Oh my~ you two~ *she smirks*

Admiral: *Starts nosebleeding* I have no regrets~ *he then passed out*

Shoukaku: Admiral! O/O

A few hours later ( In sponge bob style again )

Admiral: Mnmmn.. *slowly wakes up* mmmm i feel something soft.. *looks at the top and sees Shoukaku sleeping then He noticed that He is sleeping on Shoukaku's Lap* Wow.. *he smiled then caresses Shoukaku's hair* Hehe.. Shoukaku, your always have that cute yet pretty face when you sleep, I like it alot~ Thx Shoukaku, for taking care of me :)

Shoukaku: *She then smiles sweetly on her sleep*

Thx Guys for the reviews and such~ I really appriciate it and sorry for muh late publish~ I was busy with stuff like clearing my clearance and such, nut at least I'm not busy, unlike weeks ago.. Well thx guys for reading mu novel~ I really appreciate it~ :3 I'll be trying my besto to publish more chapters so plss look forward to it~ :)


	12. Chapter 11: Muh phone!

Chapter 11: MUH PHONE!

Transport Ship

Afternoon

Bridge

Admiral: How far are we now? *feels the pain on my back* ouch..

Captain: You okay sir?

Admiral: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to this so, how many so called nautical miles left?

Captain: about 8

Admiral: *uses a binoculars to see if theres a carrier, then a few seconds later, he founds the carrier* Oh we found it, plss proceed captain.

Captain: Yes sir!

Admiral: Now, what was I was going to do before I slippped? Hmm *remembers it* I know, I was about to see of my car is alright, welp GOTTA GO FAST! *runs to the cargo bay as the sonic GOTTA GO FAST bgm is playing*

A few minutes later

Admiral: *Stops running near to his Mitsubishi lancer Evolution X* Ha.. Ha.. *puts his hand on the hood* I hope your not scratched my baby.. *checks the call all around and sees nothing* Phew.. Glad that they didn't touch you..

Yuubari: *goes to the cargo bay to room around then sees him* Oh hey admiral!

Admiral: Oh, sup Yuubari!

Yuubari: *goes to him* is there something the matter with your car admiral?

Admiral: Nope, I'm just checking and see if theres something happen to it

Yuubari: Oh lol, I see..

Admiral: Yap, btw hows your Car Yuubari?

Yuubari: You mean my Nissan Silvia S14? Yeah, its fine~

Admiral: Cool~ you know.. What if all of the shipgirls has there own cars? That would be great huh? :3

Yuubari: Yeah! Doe we have to increase the space of our warehouse then make space for their cars, its hardwork but its worth it at the end~

Admiral: yeah~ btw yuubari..

Yuubari: What is it?

Admiral: What car that f-fit for S-Shoukaku?

Yuubari: Ohhh~ *pokes your cheeks* Your have eyes on her huh? Oh you~

Admiral: S-shut up! *closes his mouth with his hands in embarrassment* well, just answer my question..

Yuubari: Lets see~ Umm, I think she fits with a Mitsubishi EVO or a Subaru Imprezza, to be honest, I don't really know, maybe you should ask her Ad-mi-ral~

Admiral: you.. *closes his mouth again*

Yuubari: Haha~ Btw, In Hawaii, theres a lot of off road course, since you bring your Mitsubishi EVO here, are you planning on rallying?

Admiral: Well, yeah!

Yuubari: Well, your car is tuned for the streets right now..

Admiral: Yeah., hmmm, can you adjust the settings of the car for rallying?

Yuubari: I can't because, we don't have the materials for it, and your tires are made for the streets only

Admiral: Damn, well, at least there some binding roads at hawaii right?

Yuubari: Yeah, they might~

Admiral: Well, can you adjust my car's setting so that it will dominate the streets?

Yuubari: Well sure~ What settings would you like, grip or drift?

Admiral: Grip plox~ :3

Yuubari: Okay got it~ I'll set it up soon~

Admiral: Thx Yuubari~

Yuubari: Damn~ Wish I bring my S14 with me~ haha~

Admiral: Hehe~

Shoukaku: *she runs towards me while bringing her Samsung Galaxy 6* Admiral!

Admiral: Huh? What is it Shoukaku?

Yuubari: Ohhhh~ Speaking of the devil~

Shoukaku* She stops near me* Yuuka wants to call you!

Admiral: Huh? Thats weird.. *gets her phone and answers it* Hell-

Yuuka: BIG BROO! WHERES YOUR PHONE!?

Admiral: Huh? Why you got mad all of a sudden?!

Yuuka: I CALLED YOU ON YOUR PHONE A FEW MOMENTS AGO BUT SAIDS IT CANNOT BE REACH! I WAS REALLY WORRIED SO I CALLED SHOUKAKU TO SEE IF YOUR ALRIGHT! I WAS REALLY WORRIED YOU KNOW!

Admiral: Huh? *gets his phone then sees a shatter on his screen* Ohh...

Yuuka: Huh? What happened?!

Admiral: My phone got broken.. Thats why...

Yuuka: Ohh, thats why it saids that it cannot be reach..

Admiral: ...

Yuuka: Big bro? Whats wrong..

Admiral: MUH PHONE! QwQ *cries a little*

Yuuka: I'm sure you can buy a new one big bro~

Admiral: B-but how about my files?! Contacts?! Pictures?! Music?!

Yuuka: Well, thats your problem big bro~ Tehee~

Admiral: Tch.. Welp, I'll buy a new one when I'm at Hawaii..

Yuuka: For the the meantime, do you still have that old phone big bro?

Admiral: Huh? what phone?

Yuuka: You don't remember?! That phone that you have when your still at school! You always put it to your car

Admiral: Ohh I remember now, well. I dunno if its still car.. Well, for the meantime, if you want to call me, just call on Shoukaku phone okay?

Yuuka: Okie big bro~

Admiral: Well Bye~

Yuuka: Bye Big Bro~

Admiral: *ends call then gives the phone to Shoukaku* thx Shoukaku~ :)

Shoukaku: Your welcome admiral~!

Admiral: Now lets see if its on my car *opens the door then opens the glove box then sees his Nokia Xpress Music 3310 and its charger* wow~! Its actually here! *gets the phone and the charger*

Shoukaku: What did you find admiral?

Admiral: My old phone! The phone that I had when I was still at school~ god~ I feel so nostalgic and old~

Shoukaku: Oh~ hehe~ cool!

Admiral: *opens the phone and sees that it still has a half full worth of battery life* Wow and still has battery life! Wow! Well, what can you expect from based nokia? Haha xD

Captain: Sir! Ronald Reagan is now in sight sir! Were about 1000m meters from it sir!

Admiral: Okay got it! Well, Yuubari stay here and tune the car okay?

Yuubari: Okay!

Admiral: Shoukaku, lets go! :) *smiles to her*

Shoukaku: Okay admiral~! *smiles back to him while blushes a little*

Sorry if Publish my fanfic late guys! Been busy with my personal life xD:v lmao well, I hope you enjoy reading it~ and once again, thx :)


	13. Chapter 12: A truck!

Okay guys., lets fast forward the events of it then go right to the arrival of pearl harbor cuz it will take days for it to finish :'3 but don't worry.. I will make a chapter of it in the future.. :'3 ( Maybe :') ) welp, time to push that Fast Forward button! *press it*

*Fast Forwarding it*

Port of Hawaii

9:10, Morning, Sunny day

At the Transport Boat

Admiral: Okay guys! *speaks in the microphone* where here at the Port of Hawaii, be friendly with people and don't get lost okay? :')

Shipgirls: Okay sure~!

Admiral: Okay now... DEPART!

Shipgirls: Wee! *some are running out of the ship and some are walking*

At outside

Akatsuki: Wow.. This is Hawaii huh?~ this is different than in japan~ I like new stuffs~

Haruna: Wow~ I can feel the different vibes in here~ How is it Kongou Nee-san?

Kongou: It feels different.. But Nice! *says it in english*

Kaga: How is this place Akagi-san

Akagi: it feels fine~ And I like the different feeling in it~ it feels like I'm on a different planet~

Zuikaku: Wow~ It feels different yet nice right Shoukaku-Nee?

Shoukaku: Yeah~ feels refreshing too~

At the ship:

Admiral: *puts my bags and and sutff on the trunk of my Mitsubishi Evolution X* welp~ time to go~ *gets inside the car then swich the transmission to Neutral ( Yes its a Manual, cuz Manual is for men! ) presses the clutch then starts the engine then revs the engine* Ahh~ that sound~ I like it~ welp.. *changes gear 1st Gear* time to go! *drives then accelerating fast* wee!

Akatsuki: Whats that noi- *passes her* Eeeeep!

Haruna: Huh? Whats- *passes her and kongou* Whoahh!

Kongou: Whats that?!

Kirishima: I car you dummy Kongou-san~

Kaga: Whats the noi- *passes her* What the!

Akagi: Oh my~

Zuikaku: Whats tha- *passes her* ayy! What the!

Shoukaku: Hehe~ so fast~

Zuikaku: Do you know who is driving that car?

Shoukaku: Why yes~ its the admiral~

Zuikaku: Ohhh~

At the car

Admiral: *down shifts to 1st gear then applies the handbrake and makes the car do a J turn facing to them* Then you all got surprised? :D

Akatsuki: *she shouts* Yes! Don't scare us like that! Thats now how you do it to a elephant uhh.. I mean a elegant lady!

Admiral: Yeah yeah :3 *stops the engine* well. Welcome to Hawaii!

A few minutes later..

Admiral: So it feels different huh Shoukaku? :)

Shoukaku: Yes it is~ ( and being with you make it more exciting~ hehe~ )

? So are you Admiral Christian Rey, Villamil?

Admiral: Hey how do you know muh other name- *looks back then sees Admiral Jutaro ) Ohh hello Sensei!

Jutaro: Hello *salutes* so your ready for a vacation huh?

Admiral: Yes sir! Thx sir for arranging stuff for me, I appreciate it a lot!

Jutaro: hehe! your welcome! You deserve it. Ohh btw, I have a gift for you?

Admiral: Ehh? What is it?

Jutaro: *throws something* here~

Admiral: *catches it* whats this? *opens his hand to sees what he caught* a key for car?

Jutaro: well.. Try it!

Admiral: *presses the button to open the doors to see what the car is, the car that he got was a Mitsubishi Strada 2016 Pick Up truck, Color Red with Off road tires, lift up suspension, new black rims, a LED fog lights at the roof and a custom fender.* is that Pick up mine?!

Jutaro: Why yes!

Admiral: Thx Sensei! I really appreciated it.

Jutaro: Your welcome, I always keep my promises..

Admiral: Wait.. Who promised you?

Jutaro: your father..

Admiral: ohh.. *looks down* well, thx a lot Sensei.. I really appriciate it, I'll take care of it for meh and my father.

Jutaro: hehe.. Thx! Well anyway.. I have a mission for you?

Admiral: Wait.. A mission while on my vacation?!

Jutaro: why yes~ but don't worry, its not this same as before, its something related to your likings~

Admiral: My likings?

Jutaro: You'll see soon enough.. Well then, all of the cars here are ready for your shipgirls, your vacation place is somewhere here.. *gets his map and points at it* i think its like 400 KM away or something., or even greater..

Admiral: wow.. It will be long then.. Well.. Okay then sir!

Jutaro: well, good luck then, I have to go now so, good luck!

Admiral: thx you two sir! *salutes*

Jutaro: *salutes*

Admiral well anyway.. Yuubari?

Yuubari: Yes?

Admiral: *gives her the keys of Mitsubishi Evolution* Here~

Yuubari: What? I'll be driving it?

Admiral: Yap~

Yuubari: Well~ it will really be an honor~ thx!

Admiral: Your welcome~ bring the DesDiv 6 with you!

Yuubari: Got it!

Admiral: Well, Shoukaku.. Wanna be in the front seat of my strada?

Shoukaku: Really? It will be an honor admiral~! thx~! 3

Admiral: Tell Zuikaku and the Cardiv 1 to be on my pick up truck.

Shoukaku: Okie~ *she then goes*

Admiral: Well okay everyone.. Go to the white SUV! Were heading out!

Shipgirls: haii~!

Well anyway, thx gois for the support and ready muh fanfic! I really appreciate it :') sorry if I take time, I was busy with umm... CSGO and WoWS? :'3 well btw, I'm looking for a artist who can draw my cover for muh Fanfic :') so if your interested in uhh.. Making a cover for muh fanfic, then plss msg me on FB: My name on fb is Christian Rey Villamil, the profile pic is Shoukaku :'3 well anyway gois~ thx! :D plss look forward to the upcoming chapters :')


	14. Chapter 13: Sleeping with Shoukaku

Hawaii Docks

10:00 AM

Admiral: Okay guys.. Were going to head in the next hour so- *some guy in white clothing goes to me then gives me a white envelop*

Admiral: Huh.. Whats this? :v some sort of Top Gear Challenge? The New Top Gear sucks ya know! Bring Back Clarkson, Richard and May :v

Shoukaku: *she goes next to me* Whats inside that letter Admiral~!

Admiral: I dunno, lets check it out *opens it*

Admiral: *Reads it* ehem... "You Idiot.." Wow thats harsh :v "Your not going today because we're preparing the building that you and your shipgirls will be staying, tomorrow at exactly 4 AM, you'll be heading XXX city which 100 Kilometers away, if you failed to get there by 6 am, we will deduct your salary by 10%, we're not joking btw, make sure 4 of your shipgirls too, peace out"

Admiral: WTF is this punishment, am I being treated as a toy to them or something?! Well no matter.. Guess I have to do it then..

Shoukaku: You can do it Admiral~! I know you can do it~! 3 *she smiled sweetly*

Admiral: ! 3 *MUST PROTECT THAT SMILE*

Admiral: Well anyway, Shoukaku, kindly tell the 1ST CarDiv and Zuikaku to wake up at exactly 3:30 AM so that us 4 can prepare and head out at 4?

Shoukaku: Okay sure Admiral~!

Admiral: Okay! I'll count you on that! *Shoukaku then goes to them*

Admiral: Well then, lets see about my new pick up truck~! *goes to my pick up truck*

A few hours later at 8 PM

Admiral: *yawns* Ahh.. What a day.. *goes to the Room Keeper*

Admiral: SUP! So where will be I stayin?

Room Keeper: Ahh yes, your room is in the 4th floor and the room number is 402

Admiral: Ahh okay got it!

Room Keeper: Btw, 1 of your shipgirls doesn't have a room to sleep in since all the rooks are full, can you let her sleep your room?

Admiral: Ehh, who will they bey?

Room Keeper: Its..

Admiral: Its?!

A few minutes later:

Admiral: I never knew that she will be the one of all people.. Is this the gods giving me delights or something?! I-I like it B-But I'm not ready! *Door knocks*

Admiral: Y-You can come in..

Shoukaku: *Goes inside* H-Hello A-Admiral... *she blushes hard*

Admiral: H-Hey.. Shoukaku... You make yourselves here at home o-okie?

Shoukaku: ... *blushes so hard*

Admiral: U-Umm.. S-Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: Uhh! A-Ahhh y-yes admiral! T-t-thanks a-alot! *she blushes so hard her cheeks is bright red*

Shoukaku: ( She saids on her mind ) of all the people here, why with Admiral? Uhh.. I'm really happy that I'm get to sleep with him, b-but why suddenly? I-I'm not e-even ready.. Uhh.. My heart is racing...

Admiral: ( Saids on his mind ) Damn.. The girl that I-I love is here with me.. Alone.. In a room, and also to sleep together.. Thx based gods for this! AHHHHHHHH! My heart is racing AF right now..

After a time of awkwardness

Admiral: So umm.. Shoukaku, h-hows the day?

Shoukaku: A-Ahh its fine Admiral..

Admiral: Ohh.. I-I see...

Both: ...

Shoukaku: Uhh.. w-we should sleep! We might get late!

Admiral: Y-yeah your right!

After preparing the bed and such..

Both: *Both of them are sleeping right besides each other at one bed, after a few minutes of silence and akwardness*

Shoukaku: Admiral..

Admiral: Y-Yes.. W-what is it?

Shoukaku: *she the looks at the ceiling* Have you ever wondered onwhen will this war with the Abyssals end?

Admiral: Y-yeah.. I always wonder.. Though I'm more concern on one thing the most.

Shoukaku: What is it?

Admiral: I'm most concerned of all off you.. What if all of you will get damaged and never came back, what if I failed to you as an admiral.. What if.. What if.. I... I..

Shoukaku: *she then hugs me*

Admiral: S-Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: Don't worry.. You did your best admiral.. You did your best to protect us and to care of us.. You did good for us! No Admiral can replace you Admiral..

Admiral: R-really? You think so? *he then blush*

Shoukaku: Yeah~! *she smiled while blushing*

Admiral: Thx a lot.. That puts me into ease..

Shoukaku: Hehe~ your welcome.. *she then hugs me even more* I'm here for you admiral~ Don't worry about a thing~

Admiral: Thx.. *he smiled while blushing*

Shoukaku: U-Umm admiral, is it alright t-to hug you l-like this?

Admiral: Y-yeah :) you can hug me as long as you like~ :) *pats her head softly*

Shoukaku: Hehehe~ Thx Admiral~! *she then hugs more then starts to sleep while hugging me*

Admiral: Hehe~ she is so beautiful when she is sleeping~ well, good night Shoukaku.. *turns of the lights then sleep with her*

Wow thats kinda romantic :' I Dunno if this is too cliche or what? :'v well anyway I hope you enjoy reading his~! And sorry for the late publish! I was busy playing.. You know.. Csgo w I-I'm SORRY OKAY! QwQ PLSSS FORGIVE ME!


	15. Chapter 14: Going in blind!

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating the story, I was really busy with school and stuff, since it's summer time in here, I will go on and continue what I have started!

Time: Morning 4:00 AM  
Location: Hawaii

Admiral: *Readying my stuff at my room* Phew, where gonna start huh.. welp, let's end this shit early! *he then gets his stuff and goes outside*

As he goes to the door to get out of the building, he then notice Yuubari, after noticing her, she then go and confront her

Admiral: Yo Yuubari, what makes you awake at this hour? :'v

Yuubari: Nothin, Ya already know that I'm a early riser ya know~

Admiral: Hehe, sorry about that :' Btw, I have a favor to ask..

Yuubari: What is it?

Admiral: *Gives her the keys of my Mitsubishi Evolution X* here, You'll be driving my car to the new building that we're gonna stay at.

Yuubari: Oh really~ Okay then~! Don't blame me doe if I scratched it~ Lmao *She then winks at me*

Admiral: Ohh pls don't ;'v, well then, I gotta go now. See ya later!

Yuubari: See yah~

After confronting her, he then goes outside to his truck, where the 1st and the 5th carrier divisions is at

Admiral: Yo guys! Are you all ready?

Both of the divisions: Yes!

Admiral: Okay then! Put your stuff at the truck bed, we will head out now!

*Both of the carrier division members then put their stuffs at the truck bed then goes inside the truck. Shoukaku is taking the front passenger seat while Akagi, Kaga and Zuikaku will sit at the back*

Admiral: *He then goes inside the Red Mitsubishi Triton truck* So, are you all ready guys?

Zuikaku: Wait, why I'm in the back?!

Admiral: Maybe because you're the shortest of all the shipgirls in here~ :v

Zuikaku: Hmph! Admiral! You teaser! *Pokes out her tongue* Bleeh!

Me and Shoukaku: hehehe~ *giggles*

Kaga: Where do you get this truck admiral? *She looks out the window* Looks like this truck has been modified heavily.

Me: the upper ups gave it to me as a present.. for some reason xD *Trying to hide the fact that they give it to me as a condolence from my father's death*

Akagi: Ohh~ How thoughtful of them! *Looks at the time from her watch at her right wrist* Hey, It's 4:03 now, we should get going!

Admiral: Oh shit sorry my bad! Welp! Let za go! *pushes the start engine button, and after a 1 second, the engine then starts*

Admiral: *He then turns on the aircon, the headlights then the bright LED bar fog lights* Let's Go! Fasten your seatbelts! *Shifts to 1st gear then drives to the main road*

Shoukaku: Wow.. the LED bar sure is bright, you can see around very clearly!

Admiral: Yeah but once we hit the highway, I have to turn it off so that I won't blind any drivers :"

Shoukaku: True that~

Zuikaku: So you know the directions of our destinations?

Everyone:…. *cricket sound*

Zuikaku: Don't tell me..

Admiral: What are you talking about? :' *smiles fakely*

Zuikaku: Hah! I knew it! You idiot of an admiral! How are we supposed to get there?!

Admiral: Maybe ask Pink guy for help :'

\- Somewhere at the other realm-

Pink Guy: NYEEEAASSSSSS ( WHO THE HELL MENTION MY BITCH ASS NAME?! )

-Going back at the other realm-

Zuikaku: Wat :v

Admiral: Pfft nevermind, haha ;v *Thinks of an idea* Hmm, Shoukaku?

Shoukaku: Hm? * she turns her head to look at me after I say her name*

Admiral: You have your Sauin and your deck right?

Shoukaku: Yes, I put them at the back.

Admiral: Okay, ya remember the time where we were trying to find a parking lot? Let's do that again to find our way to the destination :

Shoukaku: Oh okay got it!

*The admiral then makes a sign that he will make a stop at the road, when he stops, he then turns the hazard lights*

Shoukaku: *She then goes outside and launch her Sauin, after launching it, she then goes back inside the truck* Okay, it's done admiral~!

Admiral: Hehe, thx! *gets the map* I think that we are here *Points at it* and the destination is over here. *Points at it* Can you find this intersection Shoukaku? *points at the intersection*

ShoukakuL Sure got it admiral wait..|

After a while…

Shoukaku: I have received a signal from my Sauin, it's just right ahead at approximately 2 KM!

Admiral: Hehe, thx a lot! *Pats her head softly*

Shoukaku: I-I'm not a kid admiral.. mnm.. geez.. *blushing red* I-I don't mind this doe.. hehe~

Admiral: Hehe.. ^/^ *blushed* ( On my head: OMG! SHE IS SO CUTE! I WILL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE! )

Zuikaku: *sulks* Ya know I'm here you two.. =_=

Me and Shoukaku: Hehe~

Admiral: Since we know that we are heading in the right place, let's go! :D *Turns of the hazard lights and turns to the main road*

Akagi: Hey Admiral, does the stereo of this thing has Bluetooth connectivity?

Admiral: Well yes :v

Akagi: Nice! Lets blast some music with it then! *get her phone*

Zuikaku: Oi! Let me do it

Kaga: Stay still! Let Akagi do it!

Zuikaku: No! let me do it!

Me: *Sigh in happiness* This will be a nice and fun trip indeed.. *smiles while driving*

Shoukaku: Hehe, I know how you feel admiral~

Okay guys! I think I didn't lost the comedic sense of this chapter, if so, I'm so sorry! QWQ It's been a while since I last update my fanfic :' SORRYMASEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
